narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valden
Valden most commonly known as Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is a ninja hailing from the extinct Soga Clan. He along with his brothers gained the title Princes of the Sharingan due to their Sharingan being active at birth. Over the years of spreading fear a death, he has gained many name. The two most known being, Raven Mocker (烏愚弄,Karasu Gurō) due to his use of ravens and genjutsu. The second title being the Midnignt King (夜中王者,Yonakaōja) due to him being the host of the Zero-Tails and his use of dark chakra. He is one of the main antagonist in the Beast World Order story. Later after transmigrating from his world, into his counterparts world and sequentially regaining his form and power. He set out to gather enough strength for an unknown reason. Background Kaname, was born alongside his brothers Iname and Umako and a younger sister. The three brothers possessed the Sharingan at birth, each one show great skill in different aspects of its use, Kaname's aspect was genjutsu. The three brothers often competed against one another in order to test their skills, and eventually achieved the their tomoe Sharingan at the same time. Around the age of fifteen, the brothers when on a mission for the nearby town. Upon returning home, they found their father dead outside of the house and heard the screams of their mother and sister inside. The three rushed into the house, to see the two being assaulted by a group of men, enraged they killed the attackers. In the coming days, the three attempted to nurse the two back to health, but they died from their wounds. This greatly broke the three mentally, causing Iname and Umako to unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan and causing them to distrust others. Kaname however didn't appear to have unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan. Months later the three found that the town was responsible for the attack on their family. This lead the three to attack the town, killing everything that moved, from women to children to elderly to even pets. The three rampaged thought the village until noting was left, they then left and began spreading fear across the land with their abilities. However the effect of the Mangekyō Sharingan soon became evident as Umako and Iname began to lose their sight. The brothers attempted to quell this problem, the three began to search for a way to prevent the blindness. Later they traced the origins of their eyes to back to the soga clan and eventually to the uchiha clan. It was here that they learned the way to prevent the blindness. Seeing has how he was the oldest Umako stated that he should not be blind, while Iname stated he should be one. Kaname set back and watched as the two argued for what seemed like hours, until the two attacked one another. In the midst of the fight the two began to succumb to the blindness and became exhausted. Using this chance, Kaname was able to bind the two in a powerful genjutsu and revealed that he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan the same time they did, but choose the keep it a secret. He then stole their eyes before killing them. Knowing that he to would suffer the same fate as his bothers if he over used his eyes. He found a medical ninja and "persuaded" them to transplant one of each of his brothers eyes into his own. After a week of recovering he obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With his new found power he took the name Valden and set out to make the world his. Appearance Personality Valden is a man of strict, disciplined vision, that ninja should rule the world with an iron fist. As one might expect, a major face of Valden's personality is his complete intolerance for weak ninja. He is extremely adamant about the each worthy ninja continuing to better themselves without rest. Should even one instance of unworthy behavior reach his ear, even if it is just a single lapse from an otherwise exemplary ninja, the punishment from his judgment is swift and merciless. Although an imposing individual by virtue of both his unmatched power and his willingness to use it to obliterate those who oppose his ideals, he is perfectly rational, even courteous to those who he deems worthy of his respect. Any ninja that displays the qualities that he finds most suitable is treated as an equal in his eyes, which is often quite a surprise to the unaligned found on the fringes of the Privileges, many of whom know nothing beyond what is told in warnings and rumors. This is often how he wins new bodies to join his army. Each, however, must uphold the standards of his ideals, else they might quickly catch his ire and face complete annihilation at the hands of a man who has no tolerance for the worthless. All of the emotions that Vladen finds useless or degrading are hidden deep within the flesh of his soul, heavily suppressed by the same discipline that allows him to rule. He does this to ensure that he meets his own standards, and that the drives of his instincts remain locked away in the name of progress. As a result, each major emotion that he shows is almost entirely under his control. He does not become elated unless he permits himself to feel the rush of positivity, nor does he become angry without a purpose to its expression. On a functional level, this allows him to utilize his powers and skills in ways no others can, with him accessing primal feelings whenever he deems it beneficial to battle. When looked at through a social perspective, however, it makes the man seem incredibly cold. He rarely smiles or shows any emotion at all, even when cutting down dissidents--a thing that has spawned more rumors about his cruelty than any other source. Abilities Chakra Control and Prowess Like his counterpart Valden is gifted with a large supply of chakra. His chakra has been shown to be powerful enough to affect areas when released. Upon subjugating the Zero-Tails his chakra reserves greatly increased, stated as being enormous. With Kurama stated that it is near his own, in terms of quantity and malice. As a result of being host of the Zero-Tails he is able to generate and manipulate dark chakra. Which grants him great source of power and giving him access to high-level techniques without even using hand seals while negating any potential drawbacks those techniques may otherwise bring. It also gives him accelerated healing and depending on the amount of chakra he's using, Valden is also given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor. Dōjutsu Sharingan Valden being born into the extinct Soga Clan, was born with the Sharingan and was active at birth, like his brothers. With the three mastering their Sharingan at a young age. Training so much that they had reached the stage where they could have their Sharingan activated all the time, with minimal drain on their chakra levels. Each one showed great skill in different aspects of its use, his aspect was genjutsu. He could cast a genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them. Most of his genjutsu are derived from the Sharingan, but regardless of whether they are or not, all of them cause powerfully mental trauma. Mangekyō Sharingan Valden unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his mother and sister, much like his bothers did. Though unlike him, he hid it for an unknown reason. With it he unlocked the Tsukuyomi in his left eye and the Tenzai Shoshin in his right two very smiliar genjutsu. He stated that he was able to cast the Tsukuyomi and Tenzai Shoshin with his sharingan, though it was a weakened version of the two, and often only effected one person. Several years later, Umako and Iname began to lose their sight. They began to search for a way to prevent the blindness. They traced the origins of their eyes to back to the soga clan and eventually to the uchiha clan. It was here that they learned the way to prevent the blindness. Seeing has how he was the oldest Umako stated that he should not be blind, while Iname stated he should be one. Kaname set back and watched as the two argued for what seemed like hours, until the two attacked one another. In the midst of the fight the two began to succumb to the blindness and became exhausted. Using this chance, Kaname was able to bind the two in a powerful genjutsu and revealed that he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan the same time they did, but choose the keep it a secret. He then stole their eyes before killing them. Knowing that he to would suffer the same fate as his bothers if he over used his eyes. He found a medical ninja and "persuaded" them to transplant one of each of his brothers eyes into his own. After a week of recovering he obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With it he gained access to two unique jutsu, Shamash and Sin. He stated that these two jutsu represented his brothers. With his new found power his genjutsu strength grew to the point that with just a simple word his could cast a genjutsu. Rinnegan Asura Path: Deva Path: Nature Fusion Nature Infusion Kekkei Gōdō Bloodline Fusion (血継合同) Jinchūriki Forms Juinjutsu While not this must used ability, Valden shows some skill in juinjutsu. Being able to create two unique juinjutsu. The Sovereign's Divine Seal and the Sovereign's Rite. Quotes * (To a group of ninja) "Did you think that such a pathetic and motley gathering of insects could defeat me?" * (To) "You lost for one reason and one reason, and that reason was because you had me as opponent." * "There's just too much light, too much noise, too much pretensions... what this world needs is silence... and darkness." Trivia * The or ka'lanu ahkyeli'ski, is an evil being from Cherokee mythology who robs the old, sick and dying of their lives. Normally appearing as old, withered men and women, when they hunt a victim they take to the air in a fiery shape, and with the sounds of a raven's cry and a strong wind. Also See *Kaname Soga Category:Beast World Order